


Marks

by sonofapollo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hickeys, M/M, Marks, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: All of them clearly knew who he got those hickeys from, considering the wide and proud smirk plastered upon Otabek Altin's face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so ooc and idk how changing into their costumes works or how they do it just go with it pls 
> 
> also, merry christmas and happy holidays!!

He's around people who are familiar with him, he shouldn't feel self-conscious. But he does, he still does. Because this time, there's something different about him that he'd rather not show.

He sees some of the other skaters changing into their costumes, and in a far corner, Otabek Altin is taking off his shirt, revealing painfully red, swollen scratch marks all over his back and shoulders. There are some on his arms, too. They don't look as bad as the ones on his back, but they still looked pretty painful. His coach gasps beside him. "Otabek! What happened to you?" She asks, both surprised and shocked. This sudden exclamation from her makes the others in the locker room turn to them.

Yuri hears soft gasps from them, and a few snickers from those who know how he got those marks. "I fell off my bike...It's nothing," the tanned boy mutters as his coach trails her hand over the scratch marks. "Don't say it's nothing! These look awful. Are you sure you'll be okay skating like this? Nothing else hurts?" Otabek gives her a small, barely noticeable, assuring smile. "I'll be fine, I promise." His coach sighs and nods. "Alright, if you say so." Otabek nods and continues changing into his costume, glancing at Yuri momentarily. The blonde swallows hard, a deep red blush making its way onto his cheeks. This is so embarrassing. He's been caught staring.

"Yuri Plisetsky!" Lilia Baranovskaya's voice booms beside him, making him jump in surprise. He puts his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating strongly and rapidly against it. "What do you think you're doing? Hurry up and change!" Her voice was loud. Too loud. It brought everyone's attention to them, making Yuri quite angered and a bit flustered. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, beginning to take off his shirt, even when he'd rather wait for everyone to leave so he could change.

Lilia gasped seeing the purplish and red bruises on Yuri's body. They covered his chest and stomach, and some trailed along his hipbones. There were some on his shoulders and back, but they were few. The most distinctive mark on his body was the evident bite mark on his shoulder. Yuri blushed a deep, cherry-like red. "Yuri! Where did you get those?!" Lilia's voice boomed, making everyone's heads turn back to them. Otabek watched them from the corner where he stood, adjusting the tie in his costume. Yuri noticed the wide smirk he had planted on his face, making him blush even more, if that was even possible.

Unlike Otabek, Yuri had zero excuses. But he still managed to let the old, and unbelievable, "I fell" excuse tumble out of his lips. Lilia stared at him perplexed. She knew the blonde was lying, and almost dared to embarrass him further in front of the rest of the skaters and their coaches, but seeing how flustered and vulnerable he looked, she decided not to. "You _fell_?" She scoffed and shook her head. "You need to be more careful next time. Your body can't be damaged or tainted like this. And this better not affect your skating today," she said sternly, turning her heel and walking away from him, arms crossed, and heels clacking against the tiled floor.

Yuri swallowed hard and quickly hurried to change into his costume. He was so fucking embarrassed. This was the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, and he had to live it here. Before a competition and in front of his rivals. This was _so_ fucking unfair.

The rest of the skaters watched the blonde, snickering, muttering, and whispering between themselves. All of them clearly knew who he got those hickeys from, considering the wide and proud smirk plastered upon Otabek Altin's face.


End file.
